Total Drama Masked Mystery
by Madison Winters
Summary: Total Drama Masked Mystery is placed in a brand new tropical island but something's fishy this season but you gotta read to find out!
1. Auditions

**im doing a audtion tape atta time**

Chris:Welcome to yet anoth season of Total Drama lets watch audition tapes

\- Kylie -

(camera revels a pretty black haired brown eyed girl wearing daisy dukes and a crop top with sunglasses)

Kylie:Is it on?

Courtney:Yeah now Dont mess up

Kylie:kay kay

Trent:Hey sis ( as he walks onto screen)

Kylie:Not now

(Trent leaves)

Kylie:Ok i want t be on total drama because im looking for some money for my family and well the fame

(Camera turns and u see Courtney)

Courtney:Chris if you dont put her in i will sue you ok good bye

(camera off)


	2. Auditions 2

**next auditions**

** -** Jackson -

(camera revels a tanned hot boy with blonde hair blues eyes with shorts and no shirt who also has a 6 pack)

Jackson:Wass up Chris you should put me in total drama so i can bring home the gold so yea thanks oh yea my name is Jackson

* * *

\- Slasher (Me)-

(Camera revels a tanned cute girl with black straight hair and almond eyes in a crop top and short shorts with a scar running from top of right eye to tip of nose)

Slasher:Hey Chris you should put me in Total drama because im great at swimming and gymnastics also i really want to be well ya know famous and in the middle of drama (Smirks)

Lindsay:Hey Slash where is my make up bag

Slasher:I have no idea oh here (throws lindsay a pink bedazzled make up bag)

* * *

\- Austin (Slashers dream guy) -

(Camera revels a dark brown haired guy with blueish yellowish eyes in a black shirt with skulls on it and dark blue jeans

Austin:Hey Chris umm i want in total drama cause my sis,Gwen said it a really good to be smack in the middle of drama so yea

* * *

\- Kira -

(Camera revels a blond haired girl with short blond curly hair and blue eyes shes the type of girl who is the next lindsay but shes the opposite she the next courtney)

Kira:Hi Chris im Kira i want in total drama cause im really smart and i want money (Kira adds jazz hands at the end of money) so if you want less dim wits on the show i would pick me thanks

* * *

**ok so tell me some ideas but i take first 20 kay kay private message or review**


	3. Auditions 3

**Ok here is our first of the 20 im taking made by SophiaCrutchfeild  
**

* * *

Name: Amanda Ackerman

Age (16-19): 16

Gender: female

Personality: sweet, adorable, and innocent on the outside, this girl is able to pick you up when you're down, and is the friend you can count on... And if she's the reason you were hurt in the first place, you'll never know. This actress is truly a cynical, conniving strategist, desperate to win to help her sick twin sister Emma, through any means necessary. She's very protective by nature, but tries to distance herself from her emotions to help her sister.

Short Bio: born in a lower middle class family, Amanda has always known how to get what she wants... But when her twin became sick with cancer at age 15, she knew she had to get serious, fast, to pay medical bills. She found total drama, and is hoping desperately to get on and get the cash. She knows she'll have to lie, cheat, and act her way to the top... And she knows she can do it, too.

Family: mom: Vivian Ackerman  
Dad: James Ackerman  
Twin sister: Emma Ackerman

Reason for entering: to get medicine for her sister

Reaction to being out first: "No... Please, no... This was my last chance to save her..."

Reaction to anywhere in between: "I... I can't... I failed her... Please, please don't make me go home... Please..."

Reaction to runner up: "NO! I WILL NOT LET SOME RANDOM FROM OFF THE STREET TAKE THE MONEY THAT COULD SAVE MY SISTER!"

Reaction to wining: (cries with relief) "I did it Emma. You're going to be okay!"

Appearance-

Hair and hair colour: long golden blond loose curls

Eye colour: teal blue eyes

Facial features: even features, soft pink lips

Body shape: hourglass figure

Body features: what?

Any scars, tattoos and piercings: pierced ears, small scars covering her hands

Clothing-

Regular everyday clothing: pink halter top, low rise jeggings, pink platform wedges, silver locket with a picture of her and her sister inside, hair loose

Formal wear: light blue strapless dress to the floor with pink rosebud pattern, white flats with pink roses on the toes, hair up with a silver tiara, same locket

Swimwear: pink sting bikini with blue beads, same locket, hair in two braids

Sleepwear: blue and pink striped pj shorts, blue pj shirt with pink heart pattern, pink bunny rabbit slippers, same locket, hair in two braids

More about them-

Likes: dogs, movies, parties, acting, her sister, winning

Dislikes: losing, lying (but she'll do it!), mosquitoes, the color black

Flaws: morally compromised when it comes to her sister, can be very cynical and downright cruel

Fears: mosquitoes, her sister's death

Personal items (no phones or anything like that please): her locket, her journal, her hairbrush, her rose perfume

Most valuable item: her locket (her sister gave it to her)

Hobbies: writing, acting, makeup, flirting

From 1-10 –

How physically strong are they? : 6

How mentally strong are they? : 9

How smart are they? : 9

How fast are they? : 6

Others-

Are they interested in a relationship? : yes please

If so with what type of person? : a nice girl who she can be open with (is that ok?)

Anything I missed out: not that I can think of...

Audition tape:  
Amanda: Look, I need this money. I'll do whatever you want, ANYTHING it takes to win. I will lie. I will steal. I will cheat. I can do all three perfectly. You want drama, I'll give it to you, just give me a shot, please, I'm begging you, please! I need this. Thanks in advance...

* * *

**Chris:Wow thats beautiful she is in**


	4. Auditions 4

**Ok i thought of two more so 17 left**

* * *

\- Arianna -

(Camera revels a Red haired girl with blue eyes wearing designer rich kid stuff no freckles perfect skin shes a model possibly the next Heather)

Arianna:Hi Chris im Arianna and if you dont put me in total drama i WILL sue you and i WILL OWN TOTAL DRAMA (fake sweet voice with smile) Ok? Good bye

* * *

\- Matthew (Matt)-

(Camera revels a average looking teenage boy with brown hair blue eye with jeans and white t shirt on)

Matthew:Hey can you put me in TD I'm tired of being a cute nobody I also loved the work on that skating show nice moves man

* * *

**Thats it follow story**


	5. Auditions 5

**Second oc 16 left**

* * *

Common outfit: A purple top, jean shorts over black leggings, her locket and purple sneakers.

Other outfit: Black flats, black leggings, her locket and a white top.

Swimwear: A purple one piece.

Formalwear: A purple dress going to her knees with black high heels and her signature locket.

Piercings and tattoos: None Prized

possession: Her locket. She has sworn never to tell anyone whose face is inside it, though.

Audition Tape:Makenzie is sitting on a single bed in her small, only somewhat clean apartment.

She is : Hi, my name is Makenzie Pitcher. I'm a seventeen year old Australian girl. You should accept me because I am talented and will let nothing stop me from winning. I also have a few secrets up my sleeve, and I know that always gets up the ratings for reality shows.

Makenzie sighs and looks somewhat depressed, but then her smile returns.

MAKENZIE: So I really hope you'll let me in! Bye!*static*

* * *

**The rest of it im not going to share its also by **AngelicDevil1899


	6. Auditions 6

**ok since 17 is an odd number and i have 3 ideas to make it even again ok**

* * *

\- Victoria -

(camera revels a cute girl with light blond hair wearing a pink sweat shirt and jeans also blue eyes)

Victoria:Hi! Im Victoria i want in td for da money and fame and drama ok put me in bye

* * *

\- Jesse ( Jess ) -

(Camera shows a boy with black hair blue eyes wearing black t shirt with superman sign on it with jeans)

Jesse:Im Jess and i want in td cause i wanna be rich not "rich" like stealing rich i wanna be money made rich ok bye now

* * *

\- Samantha ( Sammie )-

(camera revels a red haired girl with milllions of freckels with purple glasses wear a pink and black sundress)

Samantha: Hi Chris i want in total drama cause i want to move to China i know how to speak it see listen 看我能说中国话克里斯 that means See I can speak Chinese Chris

Samantha:BYE!

* * *

**Ok review pleas and come on send in 7 boys and 7 girls i need them  
**


	7. Auditions 7

**we have got _one_ more yay**

* * *

Name:

Name: Jacqueline Frost Flower

Age: 17

She is The French Beauty

Will pretend to be a girl named Brittany Drake to other campers, who has a passion for dancing

Height: 5'9

Eye color : Ice blue

Hair Color : White Blond hair

Clothing:Anything Sexy

Audition:

Jacqueline:Hey Chris put me in Total Drama or i will sue you with $950,000,000 Ok good

* * *

**Given By ElizabethLifeStone**


	8. The List of Characters

People:

1:Kylie

2:Jackson

3:Slasher

4:Austin

5:Kira

6:Amanda

7:Arianna

8:Matthew

9:Makenzie

10:Victoria

11:Jesse

12:Samantha

13:Jacqueline/Brittany

14:Jason

15:Jack

16:Cecilia (Cece)

17:Robin

18:Jasper

19:Jake

20:Zachary (Zach)

21:Sarah

22:Jacob (Jac *say it like Jake*)

Jason,Jack,and Cece are in next chapter

* * *

_** Finally we will start this story in 3 chapters yay (btw curse you audition tapes)^-^ **_


	9. Auditions 8

**Ok so imma do CeCe's First**

* * *

\- Cece -

(Camera revels a pretty girl with long thick black hair brown eyes wearing a green top and dark blue jeans with high heel zip up brown boots)

Cecilia:Hey Chris i want in total drama for the money and...Stuff but put me in or else (holds sharp knife and then put it down)

* * *

-Jason-

(Camera revels a cute boy wearing shades wearing brown shorts and a blood red tshirt with jordons with brown hair blue eyes)

Jason:Sup Chris im J-j-j-j-jason and i want in so i can be f-f-f-famous ok good

* * *

\- Jake -

(camera revels Jasons twin just hes wearing a tshirt that looks like a tux and green shorts and nikez )

Jake:Hey Chris my man i want in total drama for money and fame so yea peace

* * *

Ok 2 more chapter until 1 episode yay


	10. Auditions 9 (FINAL AUDITIONS)

**Robin is going first**

* * *

(Camera revels a cute guy with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing no shirt just shorts and jordons)

Robin:HEY CHRIS MY MAN can i join total drama please thanks or i will sue you for about $999,999,999 bye

* * *

\- Jasper -

(Camera revels a cute guy with glasses on with black hair and grey eyes wearing a shirt that says STALKER with jeans and flip flops)

Jasper:Sup Chris i want no i _need_ to get in total drama so i can play them all (evil laugh)

* * *

\- Jake -

(camera revels a boy with blond hair wearing a blue bathing suit soaking wet hair hes so hot all girls fall in love with him)  
Jake:Put me in total drama based on my looks

* * *

\- Zachary (Zach) -

(camera revel a black haired guy with a slight beard almond eyes wearing a blue t shirt jeans a a pink hat backwards (based off of Zach from big brother 16))

Zach: Hey Chris i want in total drama for the fame

* * *

\- Sarah -

(camera revels a really white girl with black hair with a ton of black eye shadow wearing a really dark purple shirt with black jacket and black jeans (based off of paige from wwe))

Sarah:I want in total drama or else and i dont think _you want to mess with** me**_ ok

* * *

\- Jacob -

(camera revels a cute guy with brown messy hair and blue eye wearing a shirt that says scorpion with a picture of a scorpion also wearing black jeans)

Jacob:Hey chris can i please join total drama thanks

* * *

**Yay its done i finished now its time for first 11 campers to meet **


	11. Episode 1 part 1

**OK the story is about to begin yay**

* * *

Chris:Hello and Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA MASKED MYSTERY lets start with our theme song

(Theme song on)

(Theme song off)

Chris:OK lets welcome our first vict-i mean camper Kylie

(Kylie gets thrown off broken down boat into ground)

Kylie:EWWWWWWWWWW

(Kylie gets up and screams)

Chris:OK OK HERE

(He gives her a stain remover)

Kylie:Thank you (She says in a sweet voice)

(She puts it on and it disappears)

(Kylie walks away to the first tape that has Kylies name on it

* * *

**Ok sorry its short ill post some more later**


End file.
